Random People React To...(Roleplay Signups)
So, since Lahash told me that I could make a post for roleplay signups, here are signups for my first RP on here and an early celebration for April Fools- Random People React To...! The Roleplay Plot, Spots, Rules, Etc. The Plot: It was a perfectly normal day. Well, before you fell unconscious and woke up in a white room with the only things in there being a TV, a few chairs, and a few bags of popcorn, that is. While you're trying to escape the white room with no door or windows, the TV turns on by itself and shows a man in a white lab coat, his eyes looking like they were salivating a cinnamon roll. He introduces himself to you, and immediately, you somehow end up in one of the chairs, tied down and unable to escape. The man then explains that you're here for a very special experiment he has been waiting for years to do. The experiment? Making people he's picked by random view bad media, including bad fanfiction, and seeing how long it is until they crack. Needless to say, you're not thrilled by this idea, and once again try in vain to break your binds and escape. However, no matter how hard you try, you can't. "Oh, and by the way," The man says. "You will not be free from this room and this experiment until I've got the final results. Until then, make yourselves comfortable." The image of the man slowly fades off the TV screen, and it changes to an image of the first scene of a really horrible movie. Let the madness begin. How This Trollplay Will Work: Essentially, I will pick the piece of media your characters(or your MBsona) will react to, and then I will make it appear on the TV. I will post a snippet of the media(like a scene from a movie or a chapter from a fanfiction) and your characters can react to it whatever way you want. Even riffing's okay here. Once the media's finished, I will start the process all over again. The Rules: Normal wiki rules. I'd rather you not swear, not even a little bit. If you do, please put up a warning in your posts. Please be nice while being OOC or outside of the RP talking about it. Your character can be as mean as you want them to be, but at least be polite when not roleplaying as them. You can use anything you want for your character, even your MBsona. You cannot break the TV or escape the room. Not even for a little bit. If you try to, the TV will either repair itself or you'll immediately be teleported inside, so it's best if you don't even try. There is no form. The Spots: Person #1 - Taken by Necro Person #2 - Taken by Lahash(who's joining as Jaguar) Person #3 - Taken by Zane(?) Person #4 - Taken by Bobcat How to get a Spot and Where we'll be Roleplaying If you want a spot, say in the comments that you want one and I'll edit The Spots section to include you on there. As for where we'll be roleplaying, there's a Discussions section on this wiki where we'll be posting our POVs and a nifty Roleplaying tag on there that I suggest you use. I'll definitely be using it. I'd rather we all be roleplaying on one thread, but if you have an increasing urge to make another, contact me first before you do. I cannot emphasize that enough. Category:Roleplays